


Where Were You When the Meteors Fell?

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, F/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Where Were You When the Meteors Fell?

Martha was grateful for the offer of a trip to Nell's. But really, she could pick her own flowers. Instead, she hoped Jonathan would take her to "Dorothy's", that new store in Grandville Evelyn Fordman had told her about in a scandalized whisper. "It's an 'S-E-X' shop!" Secretly, Martha thought a trip there might help improve Evelyn's usual dour mood, but she didn't say so.

They considered themselves very lucky to have avoided the meteor strike, but Martha still couldn't tell anyone where they'd really been. And it was years before she took the "Pocket Rocket" out of the box.


End file.
